Reincarnation
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: "Oh oh oh! I haven't seen someone like you in a while! And there's two of you! Thats new! Good luck finding the others! GRYFFINDOR!" He was Harry Potter, but he was also Ling Yao... oh, and Greed is there too. Now he has to deal with getting his friends memories back along with defeating Voldemort. It can't be harder then Father, could it? Canon pairings and shipteases.
1. Chapter 1

Harry always knew he was different.

It wasn't just his scar that told him. It wasn't the wierd things that happened around him that told him. It wasn't his horrible relatives that always called him freak that told him.

No, it was the faint whispering voice that made him aware he was different.

When he was younger, he didn't care if the voice made him, within definition, crazy. It wasn't even it a voice really. It was more of a compeling force, making him aware. But still, it had gotten him out of multiple bad situations with his relatives. Like one time when he was five. He had to get the big dinner done before his Uncle came home with his boss, or else he would not be fed for a week. He was running behind and only had a few more hours to finish the large ham and mashed potatoes. If the voice hadn't made him aware of Dudely coming up behind him, then he would have had to start all over on the three hour ham and he just didn't have the time.

Of course, to this day, he still didn't know how he manged to pull off those complicated moves to dodge the push that Dudely had sent his way. He had just always chalked that up to the other weird things that happened in his life.

But now... now he knew that the those weird were magic. It was all he could do not to bounce around from excitement, though he had a strong belief that the only he was able to resist was because of his upbringing. But that still didn't explain the weird voice or the complicated moved, but he would worry about that later.

Right now, he needed to catch up with Hagrid before he got lost in the crowd of Digon Alley.

xXx

Harry didn't think he liked this light blond haired boy with the pointed face. Who was he to speak so badly of Hagrid, the first person to be so kind to him? The black haired boy couldn't wait to leave the shop and get away from this boy who had introduced himself as Draco.

"Are you going to get a pet?" Draco's drawling voice cut through his thoughts, and startled by the abrupt change in topic, Harry didn't know how to respond. Luckily though, Draco wasn't looking for a answer and just kept talking. "I'm hoping to get Mother and Father to get me a cat. W-"

He was cut off by the lady who runned the shop saying he was done and could leave. Harry had never been so happy to get out of a conversation.

xXx

Harry was scared.

He had never been in a crowd this big without someone was with him. It didn't help that he had no idea how to get to the train and he would miss it if he wasn't on it by 11:00. At this point he just kept pacing back and forth in front of platform 9 and platform 10. He glanced over in a shadow of a wall before catching himself for the fifth time since he got there. He was looking for someone, he knew that much, but who? The answer, of course, didn't come to him and he was just about to pull his hair out in fustration.

But then he heard the voice whispering something and felt the need to turn around. He, like he always did, felt no need to resist and looked back, only to hear the best words _ever_.

"-packed with muggles of course-"

Harry smiled and silently thanked the voice.

xXx

Harry laughed under his breath as he watched his new friend Ron ate the candy he had bought for him. For some reason, it felt weird for him to do the buying but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Why would it be weird to be nice?

Harry took and bite out of his own candy as he listened to Ron explain Quidditch like it was the best thing in the world and couldn't help but smile. He never really had a friend and it felt nice. He was about to ask Ron to explain one tof the rules again that he didn't understand when the compartment door opened. It was a sniffiling boy with brown hair, who had lost his toad. Harry, too creeped out to see this boy cry so openly, gave him a chocolate frog. He didn't know why he was so disturbed by the open shed of tears from this boy but he decided not to think about it. The boy gave him a small smile and a thank you before closing the compartment door behind him.

They got two more visitors before the train had reached Hogwarts: the boy from the shop Draco and a girl named Hermione.

Draco's visit more or less turned into a screaming matched between him and Ron before Harry intervined. What ever Harry had expected for this meeting, it wasn't that. Draco just huffed and walked out of the compartment.

Hermione's visit was much more pleasent, though it still ended up in an arguement but Harry didn't intervine this time. This time it felt natural. During the visit Harry had also learned that the crying boy's name was Neville. After a moment, Hermione ended the argument by sighing angerly and turning to leave.

"We're close to the school. You two better get ready." She said before shutting the door.

Harry caught Ron's eye and they both shrugged. Niether of them had any idea what just happened. They both got up and grabbed their robes and Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's robes were too short for him. Then Harry noticed something more important.

Ron looked over at Harry's surprised face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're taller then me... by alot." Harry said simply. Ron blinked and then gave Harry a half smile half smirk face.

"Ya, I guess I am." His expression turned into more of a smile. " Come on. The train stopped and we need to get off."

Ron left the compartment but all Harry could do was glare. His friend shouldn't be taller then him. He was always the taller one. That was how it always was. Harry blinked. Always been? He had only just met Ron.

His train of thought was cut off by the voice whispering and making him aware that Ron was leaving him behind and he had to run to catch up to his friend.

xXx

Ron had gotten into Gryffindor.

Neville had gotten into Slytherin.

Draco had gotten into Hufflepuff.

Hermione had gotten into Ravenclaw.

Harry himself had gotten into Gryffindor... but not without some confusing words from the hat.

_"Oh oh oh! I haven't seen someone like you in a while! And there's two of you! Thats new! Good luck finding the others! _GRYFFINDOR!"

xXx

Harry couldn't believe the feast in front of him and felt hungrier then he ever had before.

No one was quite sure how he out ate Ron, but he did.

xXx

Transfiguation. was. hard.

He shouldn't have this much trouble with it. He really shouldn't. It was even more frustrating to see Ron and Neville getting it down pat...

... Though Harry, or even the teacher, couldn't figure out how Neville had set his other wise perfect transfiguation on fire.

xXx

Harry always knew he was different.

It wasn't just his scar that told him. It wasn't the wierd things that happened around him that told him. It wasn't his horrible relatives that always called him freak that told him.

It didn't matter what had told him though, because now he knew why.

It was Snape, ironically, that made him realize. During the first potion class, when Snape tried to mind read him (or something. It confused him just as much as Alchemy...) that unlocked his memories.

He was Harry Potter, but he was also Ling Yao, former emperor of Xing...

_"Oi! Bratty Prince!"_

... And Greed was there too.

_**Experiment. I hope you like it and if you did, leave an review! I want to see if anyone can guess who the others are! for the first few peole who figure it out, your OC can make an appearence!**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Snape's first class and he had finally sorted through all of the memories of his past life.

Harry, luckily, was still able to use the Dragon Pulse, so he was able to find the others. Fortunately, he seemed to have already met all the ones that were Hogwarts already, so all he had to do was get them to remember. Harry smirked in Ron's direction.

Step one: Get his best friend and partner in crime to remember.

It would be easier to get the others to remember with help and the ex-prince (as he had only been only two years into his rule when the battle started and transmutation circle activated, it was just easier to think of himself as a ex-prince then a ex-emperor... plus Greed wouldn't call him anything else. The jerk.) couldn't help but smile when he thought about the pranks he and Ed had pulled on the stuffy nobles of his country.

_"Hey, princy." _Greed called from the back of their mind.

_**"Yes Greed?" **_Harry asked.**_  
_**

_"You're friend is trying to get your attention."_

Harry blinked and pulled himself from the mental world he had perfected during his time sharing a body with the homunculus to see that, yes, Ron was trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Ron. What was that?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Would you pay attention Harry?" Harry just grinned at his best friend with his eyes closed out of habit. He saw Ron blink in confustion before the annoyed look came back to the redhead's face. "I was saying, do you know how to get to the Great Hall from here? Because I think we're lost."

Harry looked around and saw that they were indeed in an unfamilier part of the castle. "Um..." He quickly sent out his Dragon Pulse to see if he could feel the mass of people at lunch. He found them fast enough and started walking in the direction of the people, motioning Ron to follow. They didn't get very far before they heard a certain, familiar Hufflepuff.

"Markus, do you even know where we're going?"

"I could of sworn this was the right way..." A new voice said and they heard a sigh. Soon, Harry and Ron caught sight of Draco and a boy with black hair and gray eyes rounding the corner in front of them. All four boys stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Markus was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Do either of you know the way to the Great Hall?" He asked with a nervous smile on his face and a slight blush. Draco rounded on Markus and stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean you didn't know this whole time?"

Markus started to laugh nervously and Harry could only smile at them.

"I think I d-" Harry started, but was cut off by a meow from behind him. He and Ron turned and saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"Dangit, it's Mrs. Norris!" Ron said, as said cat ran off in the other direction. "She's probably going to get Flich and knowing him, he would find any excuse to put us in detention!" The redhead grabbed Harry's arm and started running down the hall, past Draco and Markus, both of which followed right behind. Being shorter, Harry couldn't gain enough speed to run fast enough to get his arm out of Ron's gasp, though he didn't try hard. He was to focused on Flich's Chi that was closing in from behind them. Not good. He definitely didn't want detention with that crazy guy!

They were almost around the next corner when they had noticed that Markus had tripped half way through. They all skided to a stop but before Markus could get up and run after them, Ron ran over, grabbed his arm and started running.

"Edward!" Harry yelled without thinking. Ron's head snapped up and his brownish-gold eyes met his dark green ones but no words could be said before they heard Flich's raspy voice.

"This way, my pet? They went this way?"

All four boys shared a look of fear before continuing running. Before long, they came up to a dead end with only a looked door and Flich was catching up fast.

"Now what?" Draco asked fearfully. Markus tried opening the door again before taking out his wand and unlocking it with a cry of _Alohomora!_

"Glad I'm a second year..." He muttered as the door swung open.

They piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening for Filch's voice.

"Which way did they go?" They heard Filch ask. There was some shuffling and the boys held their breath, before they heard footsteps going away.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay-"

"Ew!" He heard Draco exclaim from behind him and looked to see what happened. What he saw made him freeze.

Draco pulled his hand out of the slime-like drool that had fallen on his shoulder and looked up to the others, face contorted in disgust. They all were looking behind him in fear and Draco raised an eyebrow. He turned his head and his eyes widened in fear.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was utterly terrifying.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise. But, it was quickly getting over that, and there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Even worse, Draco had backed away from the door to much when they were listening to Flich and was standing more or less right under the dogs' noses. The middle head moved forward to eat Draco and all the warning Harry had on what happened next was the yell of _'Alphonse!'_ and the familier ring of a clap.

The middle head smashed into a stone wall and Ron ran toward Draco, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Al! Are you ok?!"

All the terrified Draco could do was nod and mumble something to Ron, though Harry could have sworn he heard the word "Brother" somewhere in there. Harry smiled. Well, two of his friends were back, at least.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

Oh yeah, he had forgotten about Markus... He grabbed the terrified older boy's arm and led him out of the room, Ron and Draco following. Markus didn't speak again until they all had gotten to the Great Hall. Though, he was shaking like a leaf.

"30 minutes ago, I was afraid of getting buried under my homework." The second year Hufflepuff said after he took a deep breath. "Now I'm afraid of gaint three headed dogs. Thank you for that and I'm done with all of you."

Harry, Ron, and Draco watched as Markus walked to the Hufflepuff table, before sitting down at the Gryfindor table to get lunch before time ran out.

Harry grinned as the two began to refer to each other as 'Brother'.

This, this was progress.

* * *

_**I don't really like this chapter...**_

_**Greed: I was barely in it!**_

_**Shut up Greed. Can I have seven more reviews? Oh, and does anyone want to be my Beta?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was slightly jealous. It seemed that it only took Ron and Draco a few days to sort through their memories, while it took him abourt a week. But oh well. Maybe it was because they had someone to talk to, to remind them of which memories belonged to which timeline.

Something the bespectacled boy didn't have. (Well, except for Greed, but he never was a big help.)

During Halloween dinner, Harry filled Ron and Draco in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts; and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. Harry had to sigh when he felt Greed perk up at the word 'valuable'.

"Or both," said Draco.

But, all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long. They didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues, as much as it pained Ron to just let a mystery go unsolved. Draco ovbiously noticed his brother's anger, as he was quick to change the subject.

"Anyone have any ideas as to why we got our memories back?" Draco asked, making the other two boys look at him. "I mean, Ling got his memories back when Professor Snape did something to his head. But what about us?" Draco looked at Harry, but he just shook his head. He didn't really have an idea. Draco turned to Ron. "Brother?"

Ron, who was turned slightly to the side of the table so he could lean back on it, leaned onto his elbows, a thoughtful look on his face. The redhead was silent for a moment before grinning in victory and turning back to the other two, Draco beside him and Harry across the table from him. "I got it! It was because_ your _life was in danger, Al-I mean Draco," His smile turned into a annoyed frown. "Why were you reborn in the family that's _enemies_ of my family?"

Draco just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Harry had to laugh, thinking of the famous play he had seen when the Dursely's had to take him with them. The other two looked at him strangely.

"Sorry. Its just that line reminded me of Romeo and Juliet."

"What's that?" Both purebloods said in unison. Harry blinked and he could hear Greed laughing at him.

"You two never heard of Romeo and Juliet?" Harry asked, scarcely believing it.

They shook their heads and Harry could only stare.

"The hell is wrong with you Pureblood wizards?"

Ron just glared at him before shaking his head. "Back on target. As I was saying, the reason we remembered was because of Draco's life being in danger. Because he was in danger, my memories came back so I could try and save you."

Draco nodded. "Yes. That sounds about right... what do you think, Harry?"

"..." Harry frowned and took a bite out of his mashed potatoes. "Didn't you two say you were bonded or something?"

"_Yes_! That's it!" Ron shouted. Then looked sheepish as the Hufflepuffs, as they were sitting at Draco's table to not attract attention, looked at him weirdly. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Who else is here? Do you know?" He asked Harry in a much quieter tone.

"Well... Neville's Mustang..." Harry said, getting his thoughts on who's who. The less time they were around him as Ling, the harder time he had identifying them. But, he knewn they were friends from the weird Chi they give off.

"Aw, man! The Colonel Bastard is here too?"

"Don't be mean brother..."

_"PFFT."_

Harry eyebrow twitched. So. Much. Noise. How did they expect him to figure out who's who?!

"And theres Winry... She's Hermione..."

"Hear that Brother?" Draco nudged Ron, a sly smile spreading across his face. "_Winry's _here."

"Shut up." Ron was blushing.

Wish they would shut up. Really wish they would shut up.

"And... um... I think that the girl with blonde hair a few rows down from us is Hawkeye..."

"Riza Hawkeye? _Really?_"

"She's here too? The Colonel will be happy,"

Harry was about to tell them to shut up and let him think of who else is in the castle; but he never got the chance. Because, at that moment, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Through all the chaos, Harry, Ron, and Draco shared a look. They could tell the other two were thinking the same thing.

_'How did a troll get in the school?'_

xXx

"Why does everyone where so much black in this stupid school?"

"You wore black a lot too, Ron."

"Yeah, so did you, but at least we were trying to be different! Everybody here is dressed the freaking same!"

"Greed wore black. I wore yellow. I don't like the color black that much."

_**"Aw! Come on Princy! You know we look sexy in black!"**_

"Shut up Greed."

"Harry, stop talking to Greed out loud. You sound insane."

"You shut up too Ron." Harry muttered as he looked around the - again - unfamiliar surroundings. Once all the students started leaving, Ron and Harry had said goodbye to Draco and tried to find the Gryffindors, but they couldn't see the gold and red lined robes over the sea of black. Harry was trying to use Dragon Pulse to find their tower, as they were in a part of the castle they had never been to before, but he couldn't tell which group of people were from Gryfindor. Harry sighed and decided to walk in a random direction when Ron stopped him.

"Do you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was overwhelming. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were too long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Ron muttered. "We could lock it in."

Harry shook his head quickly, looking horrified. "No! Ron, Hermione's in there! _Winry's_ in there!"

They then heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream and a cry of,_ "EDWARD!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and then seized a tap. He threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He wished he could've done more but, unlike Ron and Draco, who had both gotten back alchemy and could fight with that until they retrained their bodies, he didn't have any special powers to fight with. If he tried to fight with a sword, he was afraid he would hurt himself more then the troll. (Plus, how could he explain that to a teacher?)

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It turned around slowly, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron, from the other side of the chamber, and he clapped his hands together. A familiar echo sounded, and he slammed them down on the ground, making a pillar burst from the ground.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pillar hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and echo. It paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, destoying the pillar as it turned and gave Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run, _run!_" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door. But she wouldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Ron just glared and clapped his hands together again and pressed them against the floor, and created pillar after pillar to hit the troll with, knocking it back.

Seeing Ron had it covered, Harry turned back to Hermione,and once again tried to move her but she was still in shock. Annoyed, he did the last thing he could think of.

"Winry! Snap out of it!" He yelled, smacking her on the cheek lightly. She finally seemed to come back to the world of the living and looked wide eyed at him.

"How did you-?" She started to ask but was cut off by the troll turning its attention to them. A quick glance over at his friend, Harry saw that Ron had made too many transmutations in too short a time for his untrained body. It was up to him to defeat the troll.

_**"Kid! Pay attention!"**_ Greed yelled.

Harry was quick to turn his attention back to the troll and pushed Hermione out of the way right before the troll tried to crush them.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione yell.

The next bit went a little fast for him to understand right away. One moment he was looking up at the troll's hands, the meaty fingers and giant club coming right at his head. And the next moment, he was back in his mind.

As Ling.

Greed was in control.

_**xXx**_

Ron breathed in deeply to calm down his nerves. It only made sense that he would be tired from the transmutations. Even before he was reborn, it had been two years before he could do that much alchemy and so many transmutations in such a short time period. It would drain him of energy.

He was just mad he could be of more help. But, between his tired body and his two life times memories contradicting each other, he wouldn't be much help to anybody.

He couldn't believe his two lifetimes were so different, but it seemed that way for all three of them, as if to teach them something. Al grew up as a only child, Ling grew up as more or less a servent, and Ed himself grew up as one of the youngest in his family.

He could see the effects of the two sets of memories on all of them. Ling was quieter, though still the annoying prince he remembered. Al had moments when he acted like the rich snob he was raised to be. And Ed... well, the effects didn't show up until now. Was he the reckless punk and rush in even when he knew he couldn't do much or take his lessons from his older brothers to heart and know when its time to back down? Definitely.

All three of them were, at their core, the same people. But memories could change a lot of things.

So Ron could just sit there as he watched Greed beat the troll back. It scared him to death when he saw the troll's hands land on his friend. But his racing heart quickly calmed down when he saw Greed, in full armor, push the hand off.

The armor retracted down to his arms and Ron was struck by how a simple eye color change could completely change how someone looked.

Harry's green eyes were now redish purple. Also, unlike the last time he first saw Greedling, the sin wasn't trying to look different from Ling. Harry's face seemed to take on a more angular quality, and his teeth seemed slightly sharper.

And the lightning bolt scar was gone, or at least faded to the point that Ron could no longer see it.

Finally, the troll was knocked unconscious. Ron got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Greed was standing there, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"You two... are from then, right?"

"Yeah, Winry." Ron nodded at her, a small smile on his face. "I'm Ed."

"I'm Greed, but usually this body belongs to Ling." Greed said, taking his eyes off the troll, as if only now convinced that it was down for the count. He looked at Ron as he completely retracted his armor. "Do you have enough energy left to fix the walls and floor from your transmutations?"

Ron smirked. "Give me a little credit. Of course I can!" He clapped his hands together, trying to ignore his shaking arms, and slammed his hands on the ground. He figured that he would only be able to fix the obvious things, like the pillars, while he would have to blame the rest on the troll.

But then something happened.

Deconstruction was easy. He had already done it once and it was just simple stone. But, during the reconstrution stage, he pushed his energy outward and feared he didn't have enough. He felt a surge of energy, same as always, but the light from the transmutation was brighter then normal. That was new...

When the light cleared, everything was back to normal. Well, the bathroom was still a wreck from the troll, but any evidence of his transmutations was gone. There were no dips in the floor, no transmutation marks. Ron looked down at his hands.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

Greed just shrugged, but Hermione just looked thoughtful. "Could that have been powered by magic? I think I read somewhere that alchemy was a dead magic here... I need to look it up later..."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. Ron glanced at Greed and hissed at him to change back so the teachers wouldn't question why he had purple eyes and almost no scar. Greed blinked and let Ling back in control.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white and Ron would have felt scared if he hadn't dealt Winry and Hawkeye in his past life.

"What on earth were you thinking?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shared a look.

_This couldn't end well._

* * *

_**This was a lot longer then I meant it to be... next time will involve flying, brooms, and Neville/Mustang. Thanks for my Beta, uehara-tsubasa!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Neville Longbottom was a little... freaked out.

Now, over his short 11 years, he had gotten used to his random urges and fire starting tendencies. He had even gotten over the fact that he was in Slytherin.

_(It was the house of ambition and cunning right? And his Gran said that she was in that house so it didn't seem she cared.)_

But the one thing he couldn't get over was Ron following him around, calling him "Colonel Bastard". It was made even weirder by the fact he was getting angry over it, when he rarely got angry whe it came to people calling him names.

"Come on Colonel Bastard!" Ron said cockily behind him.

_Ignore him_. Neville thought, pushing down his anger._ I don't even know why he's calling me that!_

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

He had no reason to answer. He was hoping that if he ignored Ron, then the redhead would go away. He pushed down his anger.

"Or are you going to admit that I'm better then you?"

His anger shot up again and he turned around to face Ron, snapping his fingues like he always did when he was angry. Ron flinched when he heard the loud snapping sound his fingures made (why did they make a sound that loud anyway?) but quickly went backing to his smirking default.

"What's wrong? Am I making the Colonel Bastard mad?"

_"Yes!" _Neville said sharply. Sharper then he thought he could, honestly, but he chose to ignore that fact.

"Why?" Ron said, still smirking. "Why are you angry?"

This question made him pause. Why_ was _he angry? Nothing Ron had said should mean anything to him, should it? He _shouldn't _be angry, so why was he? Before he could answer, though, Harry ran up and hissed something in Ron's ear before pulling him away from Neville.

"I'll see you in flying class Neville!" Harry called out before they turned the corner.

Neville could only stare. What was wrong with his age group? No, actually, what was wrong with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and recently, Hermione Granger? Of course, its not like he had alot of frames of reference, but from what he saw at the begining of the year, they didn't act this way. First of all, Weasleys and Malfoys hate each other, and for the first month or so, it looked like the first years would follow the rivalry. But now... they looked as close as brothers. Neville was sure that he had heard Malfoy referring to Ron as "Brother" at least once.

Harry didn't seem too different, but he looked more sure of himself. And now Hermione... she didn't change until Halloween, but she changed alright. She didn't try to call out all the answers anymore and seemed to tone down her know-it-all attitude.

Not that there was anything wrong with Hermione before! Neville would never be that mean. Hermione was the one who helped him find Trevor on the train.

"Mr. Longbottom." Snape's voice came out of nowhere and made him jump around to face his head of house. The black haired man was scowling, as per the norm. But the "norm" didn't stop Neville from being terrified of the professor. Also the norm. "Shouldn't you be getting to Flying Lessons?"

"Um... yessir!" Neville squeaked and ran off to his next class.

* * *

"Come on Colonel Bastard!" Ron said cockily behind Neville. Or, well, Mustang. He was hoping that he could get a Mustang-type reaction from the dark haired first year. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Neville just kept walking, with Ron trailing. Ron was about to give up. It seemed that he couldn't get Neville to act like Mustang. Maybe Ling was wrong. Maybe Neville wasn't actually Mustang.

"Or are you going to admit that I'm better then you?" Ron tried one more time, and was happy that he got results. Neville turned around to face Ron, a glare on his face, snapping his fingues. Ron flinched when he heard the loud snapping sound his fingures made, almost expecting a little shoot off of flames, but quickly went backing to his smirking. So Neville _was _Mustang! The confirmation just made things more fun! "Whats wrong? Am I making the Colonel Bastard mad?"

_"Yes!" _Neville said sharply. The look on the shorter boy's face made Ron feel like he was looking at Mustang, uniform and all.

"Why?" Ron asked, still smirking. "Why are you angry?"

Neville seemed to pause at the question but before he could answer or Ron could go on, Harry came over and grabbed Ron's arm.

"_Ron_!" Harry hissed. Did he just actually hiss? So weird. "We have been over this! You annoying Neville to the point of getting mad isn't going to make him remember! It's just going to make him scorch you when he does remember!"

"Well, yes, but I'm sure I can get him to remember!" Ron hissed back. "I already expect him to call me shortstack or shrimp like before!"

"Ron, you're taller then him now." Harry hissed one last time before he started to pull him away from Neville and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you in flying class Neville!"

As they got around the corner Harry turned back to Ron and opened his mouth to say something. He paused then he smirked and looked over the top of his glasses. It was obvious that Greed was in control, as he didn't need the glasses like Harry did and his eye color changed. The rest they were able to hide with a well placed glamor so no one would suspect a thing.

"Your hair." Greed said.

"What about it?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's sticking up in the front like before."

"I know!" He gave a grin. "Isn't awesome? And your bangs switch directions like before too!"

Greed gave a smirk. "Yep. And, I got to keep my hair color, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN-SPROUT?" Ron yelled and started chasing the laughing Greed to Flying Class.

Yes, he was taller then most of his year mates now, but old habits die hard, he guessed.

* * *

Neville hated flying.

He barely escaped an embarressing failure during their first flying class, but now he was scared that he would mess up every time he got on a broom and become the laughingstock of his house. But what they were doing right now was easy, right? Just follow the pack of Gyffindors and Slytherins through the hoops and catch the rings in between. It wasn't hard and he wouldn't mess up!

Of course, the old school broom he was riding on had other plans.

Up and up and up, no matter how much he tilted down, he couldn't stop the broom from going up. He heard the others in his class and the professer yelling at him to get down but the broom wouldn't listen to him.

He then made the mistake to look down.

Oh god. He was so far up. The ground started to become dizzy in his vision. He had never been this far up! Not when his Uncle dangled him from the window, not when he got stuck in that tree, not when he climbed the water drain to get back Riza's hat to impress her while her father was out! Not ever!

Then his broom decided to break.

He really hated school brooms.

xXx

"Neville!" Harry yelled as his friend fell out of the air. He did the first thing he could think of, and that was to tighten his grip on his broom and shoot off after the falling boy. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, chaseing after Neville- wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand and-!

He did it! He caught Neville by the robes and just in the nick of time too! Neville was only two feet off the ground.

Madam Hooch ran over and helped him put Neville down. After fretting over the boy for a minute or so, she suddenly glared. "What were you thinking boy? You could have been hurt! Why did you go up that high?"

For a second, Harry expected for Neville to look to the ground and mumble but instead, Neville surprised him by holding his ground and looking the Madam right in the eye.

"I didn't mean to, Madam Hooch." He began. "The old school broom stopped listening to me and then it broke. Why haven't you gotten new ones yet?"

"W-well..." Madam hooch blushed at the silent accussion. "I told the board that I needed new ones, but most of them believe that their were not as bad as I say."

"Then use this situation as an example. I'm from the Longbottom family, correct?"

Anyone else would assume that Neville was asking a rhetorical question, but Harry knew better. He reconized the tone of question. Neville was _confused_ and was falling back on his first memories to that come to him to act. Mustang's memories, memories of an military offical, mixed with what just happened. The same thing happened to Hermione. As soon as they got her alone after the teachers took (and gave) points, she hit Ron with a wrench that came out of nowhere.

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom." Harry and Neville both jumped at the voice of the Headmaster. Dumbledore walked out to the field, in his colorblind robes and smiling like one of his students didn't just fall from an insanely high height. "We can use this situation and finally get them to agree that we need new brooms." He turned to Harry. "Ah! Mr. Potter! 10 points to Gyffindor for that wonderful save! Would you please come with me for a moment? I think I have a proposition for you!"

Harry frowned but nodded and followed Dumbledore to the halls. He didn't like the feeling he got around Dumbledore. He was a good guy, but not someone to be trusted. He was hiding something.

_**"So are you, Princy." **_Greed said, obnoxiously.

"Not the same, Greed." He muttered under his breath. Luckily, Dumbledore didn't seem to notice as the older wizard turned back to Harry.

"Harry," Harry decided not to comment on the use of his name when he was supossed to be a _student_, not a _friend_. "Would you like to be apart of the Gryffindor Quiddich team?"

"Me?" Harry asked, in disbelief. "But I'm a first year. That's against the rules."

"I'm sure the rules could be bent just a little." Dumbledor smiled in an grandfatherly way. "You're flying was excellent. You could easily get a spot on the team."

Harry was silent. There had to be some way he could use this to his favor. Sure, Quiddich sounded fun and he would have an excuse to train but he wasn't about to accept Dumbledore offer without making a demand or two in his favor. That was just good politics, something he had to study alot back when he was a prince.

_**"Ling, Let me have control." **_Greed said.

_"Why? Have an idea?" _Harry asked in his mind.

_**"Yes."**_

_"Alright. Just be careful and act like me for the love of Merlin."_

With that, Harry went into his mind, back as Ling, and watched Greed smirk-smile at Dumbledore.

"Sounds cool but I have one request..."

* * *

"You're joking."

It was dinnertime and the Reincarnation Group, now including Neville, was still sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Harry had just finished telling Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Neville what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor Dumbledore. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.

"He offered for you to join the Quiddich team?" Hermione asked. "But you're a first year! Thats against the rules!"

"You'll be the youngest person on a school Quiddich team in like - 100 years!" Draco said smiling.

"But wait." Neville broke in. "You never told us what Greed got Dumbledore to agree to."

"Well..." Harry smiled and his eyes grew close. His friends where starting to call that his Ling-smile. "You all got the chance to join your respected teams too!"

"What?" Ron had now all but forgotten his plate of food, and Harry quickly grabbed the last roll that Ron had took eairler from his plate. "Us. On the Quiddich team?"

"Only if you want to . And you have to try out. Me saving Neville counted as mine apperently. I'm the Gryffindor Seeker." Harry said, taking a bite out of the roll. Ron just then noticed that his roll was gone and gave Harry a fleeting glare but it quickly passed in all the excitement.

"All of my brothers except for Percy- and yes, you too Draco but you know wht I mean- were on the Quiddich team but never in first year! I am so in!" Ron said.

"I'm in too." Draco's smile fell a bit. "Maybe this will get Father to write me again..."

Harry frowned at the mention of Draco's father. He had sent Draco one letter at the begining of the year that told himk to make the Malfoys proud even if he was in Hufflepuff but not one more since. His mother has though, at least.

"Sorry guys, but I'm out." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I like my feet on the ground, thank you very much."

"I'm out too." Neville said. "After today, I don't think that I could get back on a broom if I wanted to."

"Thats good!" Ron said. "Now the Slytherins won't have the fire maniac helping them."

Neville glared and Harry could see his Mustang shining through. The dark haired first year had yet to truly sperate his lives and then merge them so it came in bits and Ron just loved to see how far he could push.

"Shrimp."

"Colonel Bastard."

"Pipsqueak."

Hermione and Draco just shook their heads at their antics but Harry smiled. Their group was coming together. Now all they needed was Hawkeye.

xXx

**_Hope you like it, and thank you to my wonderful beta, uehara-tsubasa! Anyone got any ideas for how Hawkeye remembers?_**


End file.
